Mass Effect: Green Tuchanka
by NoirValor
Summary: Spectre's Shepard, Garrus, and Bau, along with STG Officer Kirrahe are assigned to deal with more threats from the Order of Linron. On Tuchanka, Urdont Wrex discovers OoL activity that threatens his goal for Krogan expansion. Friends and allies unite to deal with an enemy to the Krogan United Clans
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Greeting Mass Effect Fanatics. It was a time of great timing for me this past week. The latest trainer for Mass Effect Andromeda dropped, just as I was finishing up my latest play through of Mass Effect 3. After the regular bittersweet feeling I get from playing through BioWare's incredible game series, I was inspired to continue my series of Mass Effect stories that take place following my Commander Shepard after the Reaper War. If you wish to see my other stories to have a better understanding of what is going on, please visit my profile. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Shepard ran along the main boulevard of the Silversun Strip. The early morning hours of the day meant that the street was mostly empty. keepers went to and from wherever they went and the service and maintenance workers that keep the nearby apartments, entertainment attractions, and shops functional made their way to their shifts. Despite the early morning simulated light barely illuminating the artificial atmosphere, the lights from stores and advertisements made it easy enough to see.

Shepard was on the last half mile of a four-mile run that he did twice a week. Many people, even Marines, hated to do cardiovascular training, but Shepard's thought process was what good are your muscles if your heart and lungs cannot get the oxygen needed to power them to where they needed to be. So Shepard trained. At this point he was sweating in streams. The water stinging his eyes and weighing down his clothing.

At this point in the run he needed to sing a song in his head to keep his pace up. A common running cadence that he and every other Alliance Marine learned in basic training. It had originally been created centuries ago, but had been modified by every nation, and military branch to fit their own forces.

 _Kodiak Shuttle dropin' outta the bay, Alliance N7's goin' to a bad place._

 _Mission Top Secret, destination unknown. I don't even know if I'm goin home._

Shepard rounded the corner to the street that led to his and Tali's apartment building.

 _Stand up, stack, right along the door. Jump on out at the count of four._

 _Slide to the left, slide to the right. Slide right in to a firefight._

The only venue that was active at this point of the day was the Silver Coast Casino. People went there from all over The Citadel to win and lose money. But not everyone visiting worked a nine-to-five schedule, and fact that they didn't hang clocks in the place also made it easy to stay a while. The Castle Arcade and The Armax Arsenal Arena were still closed, but were going to be opening in a manner of minutes.

 _If I die on a enemy hill, take my body or a Reaper will._

 _Bury me in the leaning rest, so all my enemies can kiss my ass._

Shepard arrived at the front door to the apartment building. He walked through the lobby. Immediately on his left was a small store that sold furniture to the people who owned and rented apartments. An asari merchant named Neela opened up the kiosk. She wore a purple casual dress that complimented her light blue skin tone and purple facial markings.

"Good morning Commander Shepard." Neela smiled and waved.

"Good morning Neela." Shepard responded. "Anything good that's come in?" he asked. The Commander had taken to personalizing the apartment that he had inherited from Admiral David Anderson. The initial guilt from owning a home that had belonged to a now dead man had grown into pride in owning his own space. After outfitting the place with weapons stashes and traps with his friends Garrus Vakarian and Zaeed Massani, a fellow Spectre and a famous mercenary, Shepard had taken to personalizing.

"Two thing that I ordered special for you and Tali. A landscape painting of a city from Earth called Chicago, and one of the earliest landscape paintings of Rannoch in 300 years. It's sketch of the Rayyah Spaceport construction by a Geth, filled in with color by a Quarian." Neela explained.

"Sounds great. How much?"

Neela quoted a price. "Only 500 credits. The 'cute couples' discount.

"Thanks. Tali and I appreciate it." Shepard said.

"Oh not you and her." Neela said sarcasticly. "Those pictures will go great together. One city that's been around for centuries, and one that is being built up. Very nice contrast." She finished with a smile.

Shepard laughed. "Bill me. Send them up. I'll see you around."

"Bye Commander. Oh and take a shower. You stink." Neela said as she turned back to her work.

Shepard walked to the end of the lobby and walked into the elevator. The doors open and he walked in. He pushed the button for his floor and waited for the elevator to reach the destination. A few seconds of listening to the dull music that played in the elevator, and a familiar ' _ping_ ' came from the speakers. Shepard stepped out and walked right towards his place.

He walked into the apartment and was greeted with an empty building. Music played from over the speakers in his apartment. Thankfully not any kind of trashy pop music, but a raging metal song with lots of electric strings and percussion. Shepard immediately started to bob his head to the beat.

"Tali!" He called out. "You here?"

"In the kitchen!" Shouted the voice of his girlfriend.

Shepard walked into the kitchen that was on the first floor the two-story apartment. His Quarian girlfriend sat at the kitchens island. A tube of nutrient paste for breakfast and a datapad with the news in front of her. The metal from her environmental suit clinked softly as she moved to face the human male. He walked up and kissed he on the enviro-suits visor.

"Ugh." She said, waiving he arm.

"What!? What's wrong." Shepard asked backing off.

"You're covered in sweat. You stink. Even my suits senor filters can't deal with that." Tali said covering her lower face.

"I though most women liked that." Shepard stated not moving an inch.

"Yeah. And too much of a good thing is not. Go shower." Tali said as she pushed him away.

"Fine."

Shepard walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. He went through the master bedroom, past the small workshop that house Shepard's weapons and armor when he wasn't out on a mission. The back corner of the bedroom lead to the master bathroom with held a walk-in shower stall, couples vanity, and a very large hot tub. Shepard stripped off his soaking gray t-shirt and black sweatpants. He then turned on the hot water, and stepped in.

As Shepard started to wash himself, he hit a waterproof video interface on the shower wall and started to watch the news. The Big headline of the morning was that the Krogan had revealed their genetically modified fruits and vegetables had finally started to flower and spread pollen. This means that they had finally created a renewable food source, as well as several strains of plant life that could survive the environment of the Krogan home world of Tuchanka. This was a massive scientific and cultural breakthrough for the Krogan.

Shepard recognized the Krogan researcher that the news network was interviewing. He was Lord High Researcher Fortack. The last time the Spectre had met the scientist, he was less than enthused that he was working on crops and medicine instead of guns and explosives. Now he listened to Fortack explain with pride his work as Shepard washed his brown, crew cut hair.

"These plants represent that the life here on Tuchanka is able to survive the harshest living conditions known to the galaxy. It will help in Krogan colonization of new planets for two important reasons." Fortack explained on the video screen. "First, if the plants growing here can able to survive long enough to pollenate, then they can survive environments that plants and food sources of other species may not survive. Second, they will be able to serve as food for colonists instead of having to rely on the nutrients in their humps. What I have accomplished here represents the solution to one of the biggest logistical problems to any future Krogan colonization efforts." Fortack gloated.

Shepard smiled. He was glad that his friend Urdnot Wrex was the leader of the United Krogan Clans. The UKC formed in the Reaper Was after the creation of a cure for a genetic disease that made reproduction only a .1% possibility for any given Krogan. Wrex was the one of the few Krogan who wanted to achieve Krogan expansion through peace instead of war, as was standard for Krogan culture. Since the end of the Reaper War though, the Krogan were steadily reproducing, and within a generation would likely be attempting colonization of other worlds.

As Shepard finished up washing, an audio link notification started to beep on the video screen. Shepard answered.

"Hey Shepard. You may want to finish up." Tali said eagerly.

"So I can continue to play grab ass?" Shepard asked hopefully.

"No. Because Garrus is here with some people who would like to speak with you." Tali said.

"Who are the guys with him?"

"Well one is Kirrahe. The STG guy who worked with us on Virmire, I don't recognize the other guy, but he's a Salarian."

"All right. Be down in a few moments." Shepard said with a little annoyance. He was hoping to have a pleasant breakfast. Apparently, it was going to be a working meal.

Shepard turned off the water and grabbed a towel off a nearby rack. He dried himself off and put the cloth back. He went into the master bed room in the nude and over to a nearby dresser. He pulled out a pair of gray cargo pants and a black t-shirt with the N7 logo on it. He quickly put on his outfit and a pair of socks and boots before going down stairs.

Shepard walked down briskly and back into the kitchen. Tali had moved to the dinner table and seated with her on one side was Shepard's best friend Garrus. On the other side was Major Kirrahe, a commander in the Salarian covert operation group known as the Special Tasks Group, or STG. The other Salarian at the table was a familiar face. He had a brown skin tone and wore black and yellow armor. His name was Jondum Bau and was another Spectre agent, like Shepard and Garrus.

"Agent Bau. So you're the mystery man. How are you?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"I am well. Thank you for asking." The salarian said with a smile. "I am pleased the you survived the assault on earth. Though I am not in the least surprised. I was sent to reinforce N7 cadets at their training facility in Rio De Janeiro. I arrived and we just saw a bunch of dead Reapers and they were all sitting around playing cards waiting for orders." Bau explained as he finished with a laugh. "So I figure if your even better, you would be okay."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Shepard said with a smile. He turned to the second Salarian. "How are you Major?"

"Well I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now." Kirrahe said with pride.

"Really. How did you get that job?" Shepard asked.

"My superior died. Detonated a fuel air bomb to take out a few hundred Reapers on one of our colonies." He explained.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Shepard said sadly. Even six months after the Reaper war, there was a great number of people who were still missing, and all were presumed dead. Either because they were killed, or turned into a Reaper.

"Yes. Very sad at the time. Still, successful mission. Only casualty, but an attack on a city was halted quite dramatically. You would have liked Sek." Kirrahe explained fondly. "Still, here on business. Requesting help."

"How can help?" Shepard asked.

Garrus cleared his throat. "Well, Atlas analyzed the data that he got from Limitless Innovation. We've got more problems with the Order of Linron. They're on Bekenstein."

 **AN: Some bad news, I know that I will be insanely busy this next month, so please be patient, as I am not likely to update until March.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone. I had a business trip that was several weeks long, and then I had a family emergency that occupied much of my time and energy. I will be getting back into the swing of writing though, and you will be seeing more updates. Big Thanks to Aftermath212 for the review.**

Chapter 2

Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Grunt stood over their shackled prisoner. Wrex, the officially, unofficial official leader of the United Krogan Clans, had discovered that the Order of Linron had a group operating on Tuchanka through a secret source. Grunt, the leader of the elite krogan commando unit, Aralakh Company, was sent to go and track down the Neo-Cerberus members and find out what they were doing on the Krogan home world. The raid had gone better than feared but worse than hoped. Only one Salarian was at the location that they were told about. As tricky as the Salarian operative was to capture, 30 Krogan commandos proved to be too much for the evolved amphibian. The Salarian was now being held as a prisoner in a Urdnot Clan holding cell, separate from the rest of the prisoners that Urdnot had.

"I say we beat whatever information he has out of him." Grunt said with a sly smile. Grunt was still young by Krogan standards, but his ferocity was well known across Tuchanka. But being young, he was still headstrong.

"And that right there is why I tell you to shoot people. Some things require finesse and people skills." Wrex said as he took a bite out of a roasted varren leg. If Grunt was well known, then Wrex was a legend. Wrex was the clan leader of Urdnot, the most powerful clan on Tuchanka. Urdnot was also the leading clan in the UKC. Unless a different clan took control, that made Wrex the de facto leader of the Krogan.

"Finesse? People skills? Is that what you called it when you headbutted the Nakmor Ambassadors aide last week?" Grunt scoffed.

"Yes. I had to deliver a message that he was an idiot, without knocking him out so he would remember it. You'll understand when you become a big boy and your own plate grows in." Wrex said taking another bite of Varren. He munched on it for a few more bites before swallowing the rest of it. "Now stand back and watch a master."

"What are you gonna do? Bore him with stories of your youth. He could just read a history book."

"Maybe you can to once you learn to read." Wrex said. "Now shut up, stand in the corner, and try not to choke on you own tongue."

The Salarian was watching this as it played out. He was hogtied to a chair, his weapons and omni tool removed. His green armor with the Order of Linron crest on the shoulder were the only real possession he had after his capture. Wrex sat down across from the skinny alien and took a deep breath before talking. Interrogations were extremely boring to him, but his experience negotiating with Citadel officials for Krogan colonization had given him a wealth of experience for dealing with various species in the Milky Way. With Salarians, so long as you were logical, you could eventually win them over.

Wrex opened his mouth to begin speaking…

"My name is…" The Salarian started.

"I don't give a damn about your name." Wrex said calmly, interrupting.

"What do you want to know?"

"What is the Order of Linron doing on Tuchanka?"

"I don't know who the Order of Linron is." The Salarian stated.

Wrex stared at the Salraian for a second before he burst out in boisterous laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"What's so funny?"

"You're not trained at all. This is gonna be so easy." Wrex said wiping some moisture form his eyes. "If you had an ounce of training, you wouldn't have made that lame of an attempt to deceive me. I can see you wearing the uniform of OoL right now."

The pupils of the Salarian went wide. So far, Wrex was dead on the money.

"So let me tell you what's gonna happen. First, the highly unlikely scenario: You're somehow going to resist my charm, logic and good looks, and not give up anything. You'll then be return to general population with the rest of our prisoners, almost exclusively Krogan who oppose my relatively peaceful way of expanding, and who all hate Salarians. We have to do this because it takes additional resources to house a prisoner in a protective custody. In a few days you'll be sent to the Citadel to be interrogated by someone there." Wrex explained. He started to pick varren meet out of his teeth.

"I'll be killed there!" the Salarian said in an alarmed tone.

"The Citadel? Nah. It's perfectly safe there." Wrex said in disbelief.

"Not on the Citadel. With the rest of the Krogan."

"Oh. Ha ha. Yeah. That is more likely. That brings us to option two: You cooperate fully. Answer our questions. We can justify giving you more space from the rest of the rabble, and in a few days you'll be picked up." Wrex said confidently. "But option two has a limited time offer. Of the few people we have here who like my associate in the corner, who are only good for shooting stuff, we have them working one some of your stuff that we captured. If we can figure out what you're up to with that, then whatever you have to say has less importance." Wrex said, establishing a sense of urgency.

The rapid mind of the prisoner worked in overdrive and figured out that he didn't have much of a choice. "Okay. I do comm systems. I was brought in recently to help out with the various device that OoL uses to communicate on Tuchanka. Lots of things can make it difficult to send a message or information." He said quickly.

"Yeah. Radiation. Varren eating cables. Pyjaks stealing stuff. Tresher Maws killing everyone. No place like home." The krogan said fondly.

"Yes. Yes. Anyway. I don't know exactly what they were working on. But they were focusing most of the time on water and soil samples."

"Wonderful. Now you keep talking to the whelp over in the corner. I'm gonna talk to our man looking at your stuff. If he doesn't agree with what you just told me, then when I come back…you'll be leaving this room." Wrex said in a little too politely. The Salarian gulped.

Wrex walked over to Grunt. "Have fun junior. Remember though, he's squishy."

Grunt pumped his arms. "Heh heh, yeah."

* * *

Wrex walked in the research facility that High Researcher Fortack oversaw. The lab itself looked like a mess, but so did everything else on Tuchanka. 2000 years of constant war and fighting tended to leave a place in that state. Fortack himself was in a white lab suit, surrounded by bits of Salarian made machines and computers. Wrex knew that they were Salarian because they were far to clean to be Krogan.

"What do you have Fortack?" Wrex demanded.

"Those quadless Pyjacks are going after the plants!" Fortack yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I have finally updated this story. After months of heavy workload, other stories, and personal issues, I have finally got the time again. I had to actually build up the desire to continue this story, as the last update I did, ME:A hadn't come out yet. And when it did, it turns out that Drack's Loyalty mission is pretty close to what I had planned for this story, if you hadn't guessed from the bit of info that I had shown in the first two chapters. So now that I have pushed my ego aside, I can write this story to the quality that I would like. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and want to see more.**

Chapter 3

Shepard and Garrus were lying on their stomachs in an unused room of an apartment complex. The particular floor they were on was not being rented out at the moment. The room had little more than a dinner table, which the two Spectres laying on, and some chairs on the side. A window was opened and a mesh screen had been strung up to obstruct anyone from looking in. The room was being used by Shepard and Garrus as a sniper hide.

The target that the two were looking at was a private villa across the way from the apartments. The villas in this area were used by the upper crust of managers that worked in the nearby office complex. The apartments were used mostly by the average office drone or factory worker on Bekenstein. The villa that was the current object of attention was being rented out by an Order of Linron officer.

Back at Shepard's apartment, Garrus informed him that the information that he and Shepard stole from Limitless Innovation detailed the structure of the cell that was operating in the Serpent Nebula. Most operations were taking place on the Citadel, but the staging area for operations was on Bekenstein. Command and Control elements, and logistical elements were in the small colony. The OoL had become the most dangerous Neo-Cerberus Group to operate in Citadel Space, and was thus the target of pretty much every law enforcement, military, and intelligence group in every species. Even the Salarian Union wanted shut them down.

From the information that had been gathered at Limitless Innovation, a massive joint operation was put into place to stop the OoL. C-Sec Special Response Division would execute several arrests on the Citadel, Systems Alliance Marines with a Salarian STG team were going to storm the Logistics stash house, and the Spectres were going to capture or kill the personnel at the Command and Control center. This was all being done at night to prevent limit the publicity. The idea was to inflict such damage to permanently stop or limit OoL from operating.

The Spectre team consisted of three people and one STG operative to enhance. Agent Bau and Lieutenant Colonel Kirrahe would be the two in the main strike force, with Shepard and Garrus providing sniper overwatch. The plan was to hit the logistics and C&C at the same time to prevent any kind of reaction. C-Sec would start to make arrests after the teams on Bekenstein started their raids.

Sheppard spoke into the headset within his Recon Hood. "Aegohr One, Aegohr Two, this is Shadow One. What is the status of the signal jammers?"

"Aegohr Two. My jammer is emplaced and I am at the insertion point." Bau responded calmly.

"Aeghor One. I am setting up the jammer now." Kirrahe said.

Garrus keyed in through his visor. "Aegohr One, Shadow Two. Getting a little slow with your new promotion? STG got you pushing too many pencils?" he said with a smile.

"Shadow Two…I want to take this opportunity to inform you my gun is still more impressive than yours, and that I regularly fornicate with your sister." Kirrahe said. The double entendre of 'his gun' not lost on Garrus.

"Hehe." Garrus chuckled. "I'm glad that Kirrahe remembered our call signs from Virmire. Though I wanted noted that this confirms that I am Shadow Two, and that makes Tali Shadow three."

"Yeah. Hope this mission doesn't go as FUBAR though." Shepard said grimly. He had a lot of bad memories from the mission where he was forced to make a call that led to Lt. Kaiden Alenko's death.

"It's depressing that we just expect every mission to end in a shit show now. Almost like a fatalist mentality." Garrus mused.

"Garrus…fuck you." Shepard said in a friendly manner.

"One, I love you, but not that much. Two we don't have time for that. Three, we have girlfriends, who, between Chloe's medical knowledge, and Tali's technical knowledge and new political connections, could easily make our deaths look like accidents." Garrus listed.

"Interesting that you should put our girlfriends last in that argument and your love for me first." Shepard jabbed.

Garrus raised his face away from his rifle scope and looked over to his best friend. "Shepard…never mind, you won."

"What?"

Garrus sighed. "I was gonna say 'fuck you' but that would have been bad for us both."

Sheppard chuckled.

Through the rifle to an entrance to the courtyard that led into the Villa. Two Salarian guards were there in regular cloths. Their necks suddenly snapped to the side as Bau and Kirrahe decloaked. The each got on either side of the entrance and Kirrahe began to hack through the lock with his Omni-Tool. It took a few seconds before the display on the door turned from orange to green.

"Aegohr is in." Bau spoke into his radio. "Are we clear to enter the courtyard?"

Shepard and Garrus had been watching the patrols of the Linron guards inside the Villa for the past several minutes. The three guards with M-8 Avengers were roving around between fixed points. Two were at the far end of the courtyard at the top of the steps to the main villa, walking back and forth across the deck. One was about halfway across the courtyard patrolling through hedges.

"Aegohr, three targets. Two at the far end, one in the hedges moving right to left. Target the one in the hedges, wait for our signal." Shepard explained. He gazed through the scope of his Black Widow Rifle. "I got the one on the right, you got the one on the left." He told Garrus.

"Got it." Garrus confirmed.

"On three." Shepard spoke into his headset. Everyone took a deep breath in and out.

"One." Shepard and Garrus settled their optics on their assigned targets.

"Two." Bau and Kirrahe activated their cloaks.

"Three." Shepard said calmly as he let the air out of his lungs. He gently pulled the trigger a nano second after Garrus pulled his.

The two bodies on the porch to the villa dropped as the powerful rifle bullets tore through them at high speed. Simultaneously, the door to the courtyard was opened and the two Salarians entered. They used Infiltrator Pistols to shoot the third and last remaining Salarian in the hedges. Their cloaks disengaged as they shot. It didn't matter though as there was no one left to see them. No one saw the muzzle flash of the rifles as mesh screen had kept the position of the snipers hidden as well. The night was still calm.

Bau and Kirrahe took positions outside the front door to the main villa. They both swapped over from Infiltrator to Scorpion Pistols. The Scorpion was a Salarian designed weapon that fired time delayed adhesive grenades. They were originally designed for Salarian STG saboteurs, but used heavily in the Reaper War for just blowing shit up.

"We're going to catch our target." Stated Bau.

"We will be exiting on the left side of the building. By the executive entrance to the office complex." Kirrahe followed up calmly.

"We'll provide covering fire." Garrus said.

The two Salarians went through the front door. Flashes, gunfire and explosions could be seen from Shepard and Garrus's position. The calamity caused someone to set off an alarm that was not tied to the main power system. A klaxon blared and guards began to steam from a standalone building on the right side of the villa.

"Fire at will." Shepard ordered calmly.

Shepard's Black Widow gave a satisfying boom and kick as he pulled the trigger. Garrus had changed from his regular Krysae Rife for the Black Widow as well for the fact that from this distance, the bullet velocity was more important than the Turian rifles explosive rounds. The Turian fired with the same level of deadly precision that Shepard did.

"Ya think that Chloe would like to go to Palaven to meet my dad and sister?" Garrus asked as he reloaded anew thermal clip.

"Why are you asking me?" Shepard asked.

"Because you have experience in meeting the family of your girlfriend of an alternate species." Garrus fired.

Shepard fired, hitting a Pyro users fuel tank. Two Linron guards caught fire from the resulting explosion. "I was defending Tali at her trial for treason, we weren't a thing yet."

"Still, met the family. How is it? Ya know." Garrus' rifle went bang. "How comfortable was that for you?"

Shepard reloaded. "I was not super comfortable."

"Damn. Looks like their gonna have to come to the Citadel." Garrus said. "Has Tali met your mom yet?" Garrus shot a OoL guard that was wearing Sentinel Armor. The tech armor detonated knocking down surrounding guards.

"Not Yet. She's coming to the Citadel next week." Shepard reloaded.

"I know this seems a little intrusive, but could I bring over my family and Chloe." Garrus said as he shot another guard. "Seriously, the only way I can think to help the situation is by making this a mutual misery type scenario."

"Oh, I'm gonna have to be miserable with you? Tali is meeting my mom. What is the worst-case scenario there? They both love me." Shepard poised. An explosion was scene on the second floor. A big one. More gunfire followed.

"Damn, still need to get one of those Scorpions." Garrus noted. "And to answer your question, the two woman you love most in the world, who know all of your secrets in the same room…talking." Garrus let the air hang to give his friend a moment to consider.

"Okay, yeah, you should come over with Chloe and your family." Shepard said as he reloaded. All of the guards outside were dead.

Garrus reloaded as well. "There you go. Some of your embarrassing stories are told, some of mine are told, but not all of them can be told."

A voice came over the radio of the two snipers. "Shadow elements. We have the HVT. We are exiting onto the balcony connected to the parking lot."

The two Salarian operative came out through a door. One was leading the way with his Scorpion, the other was holding another Salarian, handcuffed with a gun to his head. "Moving to our vehicle." came the voice of Bau.

The two Salrians arrived at the parking lot connected to the Villa. The extraction vehicle that had been staged earlier. It looked that the mission was seconds away from completion. Unfortunately, two garage doors opened and an Atlas Mech walked out of each bay.

"Shit." moaned Garrus.

"Well damn." Shepard agreed.

"Shadow. Requesting support." Kirrahe asked eagerly. He and Bau had taken cover behind a barrier to stay alive.

"Hit the mech with overload, then hit it with incinerate. Then hit the over. Will take them down." Shepard said.

"Understood." Kirrahe said. After the operations on Virmire, and Sur'Kesh, Kirrahe had learned to always trust when Shepard gave an order. Suicidal positions became overcome, and live were saved.

Bau used an overload program on his Omni-Tool, and then Kirrahe used incinerate. Garrus and Shepard fired on the Atlas with their rifles. Two shots from Garrus and one from Shepard, and the Atlas exploded. The other Atlas pilot saw what happened, and tried to move to cover. The size and slow movement of the Atlas made it too difficult however, and the same stepped were repeated by the team of Citadel agents.

"Excellent Shadow. A pleasure to see you work as always." Kirrahe said as he and Bau loaded the third Salarian into the trunk of a waiting hovercar.

"Shadow team exfiling to the staging area. See you guys there." Shepard said as he and Garrus holstered their rifles. Unlike Aegohr, they didn't have a car and would need to walk back to the safehouse. Their night wasn't quite finished.


End file.
